A Turnabout and Love
by justicykes4life
Summary: After deciding to stay in Khura'in, Apollo has worked long and hard and deserves a break. Luckily, Nahyuta lets him go back to the States, but when he arrives back he finds himself, alongside Phoneix Wright, defending Athena Cykes in a trial. A JustiCykes story
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hi Guys, this is my first JustiCykes story and I'm not the best at romance so there might be a few flaws and might not make sense so please help me by leaving a review on how good it is. Thanks!

* * *

A Turnabout and Love

 **Prolouge**

Apollo let out a huge sigh of exhaustion ' _Ugh, 200 more papers, give me a break,_ ' he thought to himself. Right at that moment, Datz Are'bal burst into his office and he shouted at Apollo "AJ!" startled, Apollo thought to himself ' _Whoa shi-_ ' his thought was cut off by Dhurke's voice in his head ' _Remember son... No swearing!_ '

"I got some good news for ya AJ!" Datz shouted,

"What is it?"

"Yuty is letting you go back to the States!" Right after Datz 'said' that Apollo immediately thought about one of his co-workers, Athena.


	2. Home

**A/N: Sorry guys! I know that these chapters are short but I don't have much time to write chapters! I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

 **Ch 1: Home**

'I need to tell her,' Apollo thought to himself,

"AJ? are you alright?" Datz questioned,

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.." After that, Apollo excused himself from the conversation and went back to his residence to pack. He was almost finished packing when someone knocked on the door, he went over to the door exhaustedly and when he opened Nahyuta was there and, to say he was happy was an understatement, asked Apollo something,

"You happy to see her again?" He let out a chuckle and his ribbon around his head turned into a love heart. Apollo looked mad but blushed hard at the same as he thought to himself 'Ugh, you son of a bit-' Again, his thought was cut off by Dhurke's voice. 'Son. Stop swearing!'

"Ah, I see that you are blushing!" Nahyuta laughed,

"Ugh, I better go..." Apollo muttered,

"I'm coming as well you know.," Nahyuta said.

Apollo and Nahyuta traveled quickly, well at least Nahyuta did. Apollo was dragging his legs all the way to the airport. When they finally arrived, Nahyuta wandered off somewhere so Apollo decided to call Athena to let her know he was coming home.


	3. Confession to Turnabout

A/N: This chapter right now isn't finished, only half is done. Sorry guys!

* * *

Ch 2: Confession to Turnabout

"Hey Athena, Trucy!" Apollo started to talk to Athena and Trucy on his phone,

Athena replied to his greeting, "Hi Apollo! We miss you so much!"

"I miss you guys as well! Oh! By the way, I'm coming back home!"

"Really?!" Athena looked happy but something about her was off,

"Yeah, I'm going to board the plane soon," Right after he said that, the speakers in the airport announced, 'United Airlines flight 69 will be boarding soon.'

"Oh, looks like I have to go board my flight. I will see you soon guys! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Apollo went looking for Nahyuta but already saw him at the gate and Nahyuta started to laugh when he saw Apollo's reaction after he went looking for him and didn't find him after 10 minutes. They boarded their flight quickly because it was final call and Apollo took 10 minutes trying to find Nahyuta.

 **8 Hours Later**

Apollo and Nahyuta finally got off their flight but Nahyuta looked as if he was sleepwalking, despite the fact that he slept for the whole flight, Apollo kept thinking to himself ' _I need to tell her, I NEED TO TELL HER!_ ' Nahyuta finally woke up and the two walked through Meet and Greet and saw Trucy and Phoneix,

"Polly!" Instead of looking joyful, Trucy and Phoneix looked worried,

"Guys, what's wrong? And, WHERE IS ATHENA?!" Apollo started to look worried himself,

"Yeah, about that. Athena is accused of murdering the Minister of Justice," Phoneix told him,

"Wait, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I need to defend her in court!" To say Apollo was mad is an understatement, he was so triggered that he would hunt down the killer and kill them.

 **The next day at court**

Apollo had huge black lumps under his eyes, he investigated the crime scene from top to bottom trying to find evidence and leads on the killer but came out blank. Did Athena really murder the Minister of Justice? If so, what was her motive? Was it self-defense? These questions were lingering in Apollo's mind,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Phoneix questioned,

"Don't worry boss. I can do this, I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" He shouted,

"We're counting on you, oh right about the prosecution, she is a prosecutor I met after Edgeworth's trial. Her name is Franziska Von Karma,"

"Got it!"

Apollo entered the courtroom with confidence,

' _Alright Apollo, you can do this!_ ' While he was thinking to himself, Franziska Von Karma whipped him hard,

"Ow!" Apollo moaned,

"Get out of your thoughts horn head!" Franziska demanded, ' _Yeesh she's like Rayfa now_ '

"Court is now in session for the trial of Athena Cykes,"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor!" Apollo exclaimed Franziska Von Karma was spinning her whip around like crazy almost hitting Apollo right across the face.

"Hmph, the prosecution is ready to whip this amateur's ass. I'm ready," Franziska replied sarcastically, ' _Amateur? I will show you who's the amateur!_ ' Apollo thought to himself with a mad face.

* * *

Franziska gave her opening statement and the first witness came,

"Witness, state your name and occupation,"

"Larry Butz, author."

"Wait WHAAAAAT LARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Phoneix shouted,

"I'm a witness, duh," Larry responded while facepalming,

"Testify about what you saw please," the Judge asked,

"I was outside the Justice Ministers house with other news reporters, then I heard someone screaming, and then the defendant ran out with blood all over her!" That was Larry's testimony, Apollo had almost lost hope after that testimony ' _How can I save the girl I love now?!_ ' Apollo started to tear up. But then Dhurkes voice came up in his mind ' _Don't give up son!_ '

"Your cross-examination please, defense," the Judge demanded,

"There is a flaw in his testimony, Apollo, look at the newspaper. It doesn't show any news reporters at the time of the murder!" Phoneix told him. Apollo looked at him and smiled,

"Thanks, boss,"

"Anytime Apollo,"

"OBJECTION! Look at this newspaper, it doesn't show any news reporters at the time of the murder! Meaning that there were no news reporters!" Apollo forced his biggest smile like Phoneix told him and Athena too.

"Why indeed! Witness! What do you have to say to this?" the Judge was impressed and Franziska started to sweat,

"Oh uh, Fine it was only me there, I came to write a new non-fiction book about the Minister's house.."

"This is critical testimony! We need the witness to testify again!" Apollo shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Yes, I was there at the Minister's house, but still I saw the Defendant covered in blood!" That was Larry's testimony, but even before the cross-examination Apollo shouted

"OBJECTION! How do you know that Athena Cykes was covered in blood? You must've been there at the scene of the crime, planted the blood on the defendant and finally KILLED THE VICTIM! Your Honor the defense wishes to indict the witness on the murder of the Minister of Justice!"

"N-no Apollo, STOP!" His boss shouted, "Don't do that please, he's my friend, and what is his motive if he really did it!?"

"Wait, Nick! I know who the killer is! But it's not the defendant! Your Honor let me testify about this person!" he was sweating after Apollo's accusation,

"Very well,"

"The murderer is... is me I KILLED HIM! He wouldn't let me write about his house so I murdered him and tried to pin it on the defendant. Sorry, Nick thank you for everything." Larry was crying as the bailiffs took him to the detention center.

"A-Apollo w-why.." Phoneix started to tear up,

"S-sorry boss, I'm very sorry," Athena was declared not guilty but Phoneix was not happy about the acquittal and took a leave of absence for a long time.

* * *

 **Phew that was one long chapter, sorry guys for not updating for a while school has been eating me like hell XD I will continue the next chapter by next Friday cuz of school.**


End file.
